


好想把那个Alpha给睡了

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Series: 【维勇】论坛体系列 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, ABO设定, M/M, 原著向, 维勇only, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Summary: -------------------◇设定◇-------------------☆原著/欢脱向，ABO设定，论坛体☆维勇only，HE，一发完☆来自 狸木 的点梗
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Series: 【维勇】论坛体系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622161
Kudos: 18





	好想把那个Alpha给睡了

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------◇设定◇-------------------  
> ☆原著/欢脱向，ABO设定，论坛体  
> ☆维勇only，HE，一发完  
> ☆来自 狸木 的点梗

情感天地>>八卦专区>>好想把那个Alpha给睡了

0F 楼主

我是一个Omega

1F

沙发

2F

板凳，想睡Omega的Alpha遍地都是，想睡Alpha的Omega可不多见啊w

3F

地板，楼上手速好快

4F

阳台，楼主快说出你的故事！

5F

这年头还有睡不到Alpha的Omega？

6F

前排！

7F

俗话说得好，哪有睡不到的A，只有不用心的O

8F

自古一楼不说事，奶一口楼主的手速！

9F

别不是楼主想睡的Alpha是那种平常接触不到的人吧，比如明星啊偶像啊之类的╮(╯▽╰)╭

10F

↑这样的话还真没办法

11F 楼主

手滑直接发出去了……我原本打算发之前改一下标题的Orz

是这样的，我小时候偶然在电视上看到了他，被他吸引然后爱上了我现在的工作，从那时到现在已经十二年了，可以说是一直在追赶他的脚步。我的理想就是某天能够追上他，和他并肩站在同一片赛场上，让他能够看到我的存在。

好不容易盼来了一次机会但是我发挥地很不好，心灰意冷之下我想放弃我的工作，这时候因为种种原因，他突然出现在了我家里，对我伸出手说要当我的教练，让我继续我的工作。

在之后的相处中我慢慢地发现自己对他的喜欢不仅仅是对偶像的憧憬，还夹杂了私心的那种喜欢……

他这个人吧，真的是一个非常有魅力又非常优秀的人，很难让人不喜欢。越是相处我就越是觉得自己变得很奇怪，总是会想要更贪心一些，甚至偶尔会生出干脆把他睡了的想法Orz

当然这只是想想而已，我不希望他觉得我是那种，嗯，怎么说呢，随随便便的人，所以只能把这份心情藏在心里。虽然这种心情也挺开心的，偶尔还是会觉得有些难过呢，想要告诉他自己的想法， 又怕会让他离我更远。

12F

哈哈哈哈这个手滑我服

13F

楼主不要怂，睡他！！

14F

好奇是什么工作，教练？运动员相关的工作吗？

15F

同好奇

16F

现在电视剧都不敢这么拍了

17F

我敏锐的嗅觉闻到了一丝偶像与粉丝的大戏

18F

理解楼主，暗恋就是这种心情啊(,,´•ω•)ノ”(´っω•｀。)

19F

我喜欢了十多年的偶像在我失落的时候出现在我家里还要当我的教练，在我想要放弃工作的时候又让我继续，这他妈是我我也想睡啊ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

20F

楼主别慌！对自己有点信心！来，让我们帮你参考参考，首先脱下你们的马甲！

21F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上干得漂亮

22F

对，没错！我们帮你！你放心，没有睡不到的A，只有不努力的O！首先，楼主请脱下你的马甲！

23F

脱马甲！

24F

脱马甲！

25F

脱马甲！

26F

就是，这年头哪有睡不到A的O。你出去看看论坛首页多少睡不到O的A啊，我打赌用不了多久楼主就会被饥渴的首页盯上了╮(╯▽╰)╭

27F

讲真，我每次逛这个专区都有种世界回到了缺乏Omega，性别分化极端失衡的年代

28F

哈哈哈哈哈哈是这样的，因为Omega一般不缺Alpha追嘛，很少会来发贴，所以我看到楼主的贴子就直接戳进来了

29F

我时常怀疑首页的Alpha们并不是睡不到Omega，只是睡不到心仪那个╮(╯▽╰)╭

30F

楼上说的是那个ID叫“好想吃猪排饭”的楼主嘛，我也觉得他就是睡不到心仪那个，和其他开贴的Alpha好不一样(≧∇≦)ﾉ

31F

哈哈哈哈哈哈那个真的是，人家Alpha开贴都是哀嚎自己身边没有合眼的Omega，他倒好，喜欢的Omega就在身边他睡不到啊睡不到o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

32F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我真的从来没见过这么小心翼翼的Alpha(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

33F

我还记得他上次说一个没控制住亲了那个Omega，他还以为一定能够有进展了，结果Omega后来好像把这事给抛在脑后了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了

34F

混得真的太惨了，要不是那个Omega亲口承认了是他的粉丝，别说他了，我都怀疑他是不是被人嫌弃了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

35F

你们哈哈哈哈的时候，有想过自己也睡不到心仪的对象吗？

36F

……

37F

_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

38F

_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

39F 楼主

_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

40F

_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__

41F

35楼也太扎心了Orz

42F

我已经和我想睡的对象结婚了，无所畏惧╮(╯▽╰)╭

43F

我才刚刚成年(*/ω＼*)

44F

我今天刚刚和想睡的Alpha在一起了(*/ω＼*)

45F

我前两天刚刚登记了结婚(*/ω＼*)

46F

够了，你们不要再说了

47F

哪里来的狗粮味，不知道虐待小狗是令人唾弃的行为吗！[○･｀Д´･ ○]

48F

歪楼了歪楼了，我们刚刚说到哪里来着

49F 楼主

你们刷的太快了……

50F

翻上去看了一眼，说到让楼主脱马甲来着

51F

对，脱马甲！

52F

脱马甲！

53F

脱马甲！

54F

我F5都按烂了，楼主咋还没脱马甲？

55F

楼主快脱！

56F

楼上这句话有歧义w

57F 楼主

马甲就不脱了Orz

我和他确实都是运动员，具体就不方便透露了w

简单来说，就是在我想要放弃运动生涯的时候是他的出现让我改变了想法，我还想要继续走下去，一直到我拥有足够的实力与他并肩站在领奖台上为止。

我从小就一直十分憧憬他，一开始他出现在我家里的时候，我也总是很兴奋，毕竟是自己憧憬了十多年的偶像，光是想想和他同住一个屋檐下就心跳快的要受不了了。有时候也会不自觉的想要躲开，因为他实在靠的太近了，对着那张帅到爆炸的脸我的心脏有些承受不住，尤其是他教我的时候……怎么说呢，他工作的样子实在太性感了，光是看着都快要怀孕了！

当他示范完毕再靠近我的时候，我就很想一个人冷静冷静，免得他以为我脑子不正常。

58F

看楼主这么说，我就很好奇那个Alpha到底有多帅

59F

+1

60F

+2

61F

+3

62F

我懂！我懂！我太懂了！！！我跟我老婆也是和楼主差不多的情况，但是现在我们已经有宝宝啦！我要当爸爸啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！悄悄说一句我暗恋我老婆好多年，结果是她先追的我，嘿嘿嘿(*^▽^*)

63F

靠！来人！把楼上拖出去！！

64F

我！好！酸！！！

65F

62楼的你是来拉仇恨的吗？？！！

66F 楼主

哇！恭喜恭喜！你们一定很幸福！

67F

不要歪楼！也不要在这里撒狗粮！！！

68F

对！！强烈谴责撒狗粮这种行为！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

69F

楼主不要怂！上去睡他！！

70F

睡他！！睡啊！！！

71F

说那么多，你倒是怀啊╮(╯▽╰)╭

72F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

73F

我就不喜欢现在的人都喜欢嘴上说的怎样怎样，实际上一点行动力都没有，楼主别说那么多了，上去睡他！！

74F

对！睡他！把他灌醉，然后睡了他，等到生米煮成熟饭再要他负责！

75F

怀！必须怀！

76F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们这群看热闹不嫌事大的哈哈哈哈，笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

77F 楼主

……Orz

别的不说，灌醉他是真没办法，俄罗斯人的酒量真的超乎我想象……反而我的酒量很不好，两三杯香槟就倒了，经常被他灌醉Orz

有时候他还会把我喝醉后以后的失态模样录下来，等我清醒以后就给我看……实在太丢人了……

78F

对不起，但是好好笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

79F

楼主你还行不行了，就你这样你居然还没被睡？？？

80F

就你这样你还想睡别人？？？

81F

等等，照你这么说，你丢人的样子都被看完了，那你怂啥啊？？？

82F 楼主

我不是我没有……

我就是，不知道怎么拒绝他……也狠过心拒绝过几回，毕竟我喝醉酒以后会做点什么自己也不知道，醒来也完全没有印象，要不是看到他手机里的录像也根本不知道自己喝醉以后会做出黏在他身上不放这种丢人的举动来Orz

但是每次拒绝，他就一脸失落，拉着我的手可怜兮兮的看着我说想要和我更亲近一点，我对他那张脸那个表情那双眼睛真的毫无抵抗力，根本没办法拒绝……

83F

？？？都这样了你居然还没被睡？？

84F

就你这样你居然还没被睡？？

85F

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上灵魂拷问四连

86F

我觉得楼主不光超怂，这方面也迟钝的可以╮(╯▽╰)╭

87F

就楼主这描述来看，我觉得那个Alpha不是对楼主不感兴趣就是太过宝贝

88F

肯定是太过宝贝啊，你看前面楼主说的，他们两个是不认识的，只是楼主单方面的喜欢而已，结果后来Alpha成了楼主的教练，看楼主的意思应该也是友人以上的程度了，一般要是不感兴趣的话，不是做好自己本职工作就行了嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭

89F

赞同楼上，如果不是对楼主也有好感，只要做好自己分内的工作就好了嘛

90F

等等，你们不觉得一个Alpha拉住一个Omega的手可怜兮兮的撒娇很带感吗！！！这难道还不能证明什么吗！！

91F

我懂楼上的意思！但是楼主现在给出的信息有限不能妄下定论啊！！

92F

楼主快继续说！！！

93F

你快说！！！

94F

奶一口楼主的手速！！！

95F 楼主

前面说到我对于他的突然靠近会有些接受不了，到了后来也就渐渐习惯了。也是习惯了，或者说是和他熟悉了以后，我才发现他其实是一个和我想象的完全不同的人。

刚开始的时候，可能因为我总是躲着他让他觉得自己这个教练不称职，就总是说想要和我多聊聊。但我不知道该用怎样的心情面对他，所以一直在逃避，无论是态度还是行为都做了很多让他困扰的事吧。不过他并没有因此而讨厌我什么的，还不厌其烦的一次次对我发出邀请，比如说一起去训练场地，一起泡温泉，一起睡觉之类的，即使被我拒绝他也没有生气。

最后我们一起去了海边，我记得那天他说想要走进我心里，让我对他这个教练敞开心扉。我心里其实也知道不能再继续这样下去，只是对于他出现在我的生活里，我真是从来都没想过，所以一时间除了兴奋，就只剩下不知所措了。

他问我，除了教练之外希望他以什么身份待在我身边，父亲或者老师，长辈或者朋友。我犹豫了一下，还没来得及思索该怎样回答，他又说：“是恋人啊，那要稍微努力一下了。”

吓得我都跳起来了，慌慌张张地否认，然后告诉他我希望他就只是他而已，因为我一直以来喜欢的也只是他，所以他不用刻意去改变自己，只做原本的最真实的他就好。

可能也是那个时候，我意识到自己所谓的憧憬其实就是喜欢了。

96F

这真的不是双向暗恋吗？？？

97F

楼主我跟你说，你把自己洗洗干净乖乖躺床上，不用你睡他，他就来睡你了！

98F

这不就是双向暗恋的剧情吗？

99F

我怀疑楼主是来撒狗粮的(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

100F

先不提楼主想不想睡这个A，你要是跟我说这个A他不想睡你，那我是不信的

101F

楼主喜欢的这个Alpha，好会撩……

102F

别说楼主了，要是有人这么对我，我也想睡啊_(:з)∠)_

103F

楼主继续说！快！！

104F

这还有啥好纠结的，他撩你，你察觉自己喜欢他，睡不就完事了╮(╯▽╰)╭

105F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别急，先听楼主说完(≧∇≦)ﾉ

106F

？？？他都说他想走进你心里，你还在等什么！！睡他啊！！

107F

楼主你听我讲，你主动，你们就会有故事！

108F 楼主

真不是你们想的那样Orz

我继续说……

其实，在他正式成为我的教练之前，我还和他的同门师弟对决过一次。那时我们都和他做了约定，如果他师弟赢了的话，他就放弃当我的教练跟他师弟回国，要做他师弟的教练。

他当时一口就答应了，又问我如果我赢了的话，想要他做什么。怎么说呢，其实我心里很不是滋味吧，虽然我和他在同一个屋檐下，也是他主动出现在我面前说要成为的教练，但他师弟找过来的时候，我发现他在他师弟面前更加熟稔，他的师弟也不会像我这样拘谨。当然，他们原本就认识很多年了嘛，肯定和我不一样，但我可能有些得意忘形了，所以一时间心里真的很怕我自己会输，也怕他真的会离开这里跟他师弟一起回国。

109F

靠！渣A！！

110F

渣A！！

111F

？？？自己跑来要当你的教练，又答应师弟赢了就回国当师弟教练？？这也太渣了吧！

112F

渣不渣先不下定论，虽然这个行为确实很不讨喜……摸摸楼主(,,´•ω•)ノ”(´っω•｀。)

113F

奇怪，错觉吗，这个情节似曾相识

114F

我也觉得好像在哪里看到过

115F

都先停一停，让楼主说完啦！楼主也说了这是正式成为教练之前的事嘛，楼主肯定是赢了对决，不然那个Alpha怎么当上楼主教练的╮(╯▽╰)╭

116F

看的我好气啊！同为Alpha，可是我身边连个心仪的Omega都没有，这个Alpha怎么一点都不知道珍惜！单身狗愤怒了！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

117F

楼上你愤怒的点好奇怪哈哈哈哈哈哈

118F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上的楼上笑死我了

119F 楼主

不是不是，他没有渣，真的没有Orz

当时他也说了因为我让他枯竭的灵感又重新活跃过来了，所以我想，他只是想着谁能带给他灵感，那么他当谁的教练都无所谓吧Orz

而且那时候我们根本不熟悉，会有这种想法我也很理解。心里觉得难过，也只是因为我自己的原因Orz

120F

噢，这样的话，大概能想象……

121F

唉，理解是理解，但是总觉得很虐_(:з)∠)_

122F

暗恋不就是这样嘛，有甜有虐啊(๑´灬`๑)

123F

如果是还不熟的情况下，确实能够理解对方这种想法啦_(:з)∠)_

124F

+1

125F

+2

126F

那楼主继续说吧，蹲后续( ˘•ω•˘ )

127F

我也想要楼主这样长情的Omega暗恋我！！！

128F

楼上你醒醒！！！

129F

蹲后续w

130F 楼主

在他正式成为我的教练，并且我们谈过心之后，我们的距离就迅速地拉近了。

我们每天大部分时间几乎都和对方在一起，在熟悉起来之后，偶尔他抱着枕头敲我房间的门撒着娇说要和我一起睡，我也不会再拒绝。

怎么说呢，可能是从来没想过自己会和他成为这样无话不谈的朋友吧，每一天我都觉得特别开心，甚至将这份心情带到了训练中。也许是我的变化太过明显，他有问过我的比赛内容主题是什么，当时我想也不想的就说是“爱”，他也很开心的样子。

因为一直以来都是远远地隔着屏幕喜欢他，所以即使是察觉了自己的喜欢，那时我也没有想过要告诉他。原本他就是现役运动员，因为当我的教练才休赛的，他真的就是那种特别受欢迎的类型。我想我已经从世界手中将他抢过来一次了，不能再贪心了。

就在这样的心情中，比赛的日子不知不觉的来临了。

131F

？？？等等等等，你让我捋会，他住你家？？Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

132F

这？？我以为楼主和他的教练是双向暗恋，结果这都同居了？？？？

133F

楼主就是来撒狗粮的吧？？(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

134F

他都撒着娇抱着枕头敲你的门说要还和你睡了，你居然还没睡到他？？？

135F

你居然还没被他睡？？？

136F

你俩都睡一块了！居然还没睡一块？？？

137F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上一语双关

138F

楼主这段话里重点好多，我看你们都捡了睡不睡来发表态度，那我捡个别的吧。我嗅到了一丝马甲脱落的痕迹，容我打开网页搜索一会关键词，嘻嘻嘻≖‿≖✧

139F

楼主快继续说！！！不要停！！

140F

对！没错！说得越多马甲掉的越快！！！

141F

快说！！说出你的故事！！

142F

楼主别慌！赶紧把你的故事都说出来，我们有的是办法让你睡了他！！

143F 楼主

我家是开旅馆的，他住我房间隔壁，有什么问题吗Orz

别扒我马甲，我还要脸，后面我会注意把马甲披紧一些的Orz

144F

原来是开旅馆，我还以为同居_(:з)∠)_

145F

就算是旅馆，住房间隔壁什么我也觉得很有故事！！

146F

好好好，没问题没问题，快继续说！

147F

楼主太小看八卦区网友扒马甲的能力了╮(╯▽╰)╭

148F

就是，哪怕你什么信息都不暴露，顺着网线也能查到楼主的IP

149F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们够了，别吓到楼主，我还想听故事呢o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

150F 楼主

？？？这么可怕的吗？？？我是不是删贴比较好……

151F

哈哈哈哈哈哈没有的事，楼主别听他们瞎说o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

152F

他们吓唬你的，再说了，就算真有业内人士可以顺着网线扒楼主马甲，谁这么闲着没事干啊o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

153F

哈哈哈哈哈哈别理他们，楼主快继续说！

154F

删什么贴！你睡到他了吗你就删贴！(｀д′)

155F 楼主

哦哦这样，那我继续说Orz

我是很容易紧张的类型，某次比赛前突然就很紧张，赛前睡不着，练习的时候也不在状态，无论他说什么来试图让我放松，我都根本听不进去。可能我状态真的太糟糕了吧，他把我带到停车场想要让我平静下来，不过毫无用处……

他大概是真的拿我没办法了，低着头皱着眉一直在思考的模样，在我准备回到比赛现场的时候，他突然对我说，如果我赢不了比赛的话，他就引咎辞职，不再继续当我的教练了。

回想起来我自己都忍不住想笑，不过那个时候我挺难过的，一下子没忍住就哭了出来。我质问他为什么要说这种话来试探我，我告诉他其实我一直都很担心如果因为自己发挥的不好影响到他怎么办，让他觉得选错了人怎么办。

可能我哭得太厉害了，他很不知所措，手忙脚乱的问我该怎么做才能让我不要哭了，是不是亲一下就好了。

156F

然后呢然后呢？？他亲你了吗？？

157F

我怎么没发现楼主是吊胃口类型的选手，快快快，继续说！别停！！

158F

楼主人呢！！我F5都按烂了！！

159F

这还问啥啊，亲不就行了！！哎哟，看得我着急死了ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)

160F

这要是我在现场，信不信我摁着你俩亲(눈_눈)

161F

我赌一根腿毛，楼主跟那个Alpha绝对是双向暗恋！！

162F

楼主人呢！！你快回来更新啊！！你还想不想睡他了！！！

163F

快快快，把故事说完了我们才好给你出谋划策啊！╭(●｀∀´●)╯

164F 楼主

我刚刚去泡了杯牛奶，然后正好碰到他工作回来，就说了会话，我现在继续Orz

165F

错觉吗，怎么突然有种老夫老妻的既视感……

166F

不，不是错觉，我也有……

167F

我甚至又看了看这个贴的标题

168F

让你说故事！不要撒狗粮！！！

169F

他不是你教练吗，怎么还有别的工作？？是我理解的教练和楼主的教练有什么不同吗？？？Σ(⊙▽⊙

170F 楼主

啊这个……因为马甲的原因我不方便解释太多，你们可以理解为他除了当我的教练之外还有自己的工作要做。

171F

哦哦这样，听起来还挺辛苦的

172F

他还有自己的工作，那我可以理解为他是兼职楼主的教练吗？这么辛苦，要说你俩不是双向暗恋我不信好吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

173F

这多明显的双向暗恋啊

174F

楼主现在警觉了啊，马甲披地紧紧的

175F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就是，这马甲披的比前面紧多了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

176F

哈哈哈哈小心翼翼的样子好可爱o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

177F 楼主

……我接着刚刚的讲。

我并不是要他亲我或者说些场面话来安慰我，我只是希望他能陪在我身边，即使沉默不语也好，即使骗我也好，我希望他能坚信我会赢。

只要他待在我身边不离开，我就能生出莫大的勇气。

那之后一直到我上场比赛，我们之间都没有再说一句话。不过因为哭过了，我心情意外的放松，以没有休息过的状态来说，一点也没觉得累，发挥的很不错。

下场的时候我看到他朝着我笑，于是我问他，我做的还不错吧。

结果在我靠近出口的时候，他突然扑了过来，就亲了我一下。我当时都懵了，耳朵里什么也听不到了，脑子里一片空白，只剩下一个念头——他闭着眼的样子也超帅，睫毛是浅色的好好看。

然后他松开我又朝着我笑，说这是他唯一能想到的令我惊讶的方式了。

178F

？？？

179F

亲了！真的亲了！！

180F

？？？就这样你们都还没在一起？？？你们怎么回事？？？

181F

他都亲你了，你居然还没把人睡到？？？

182F

他都亲你了，你居然还没被人睡？？？

183F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，这个贴子所有楼层的疑惑：都这样了楼主为什么还没有把那个Alpha睡到or都这样了楼主为什么还没有被那个Alpha睡

184F

我真的很疑惑啊！！他都亲你了，你为啥还是暗恋的状态啊？？？？

185F

一把掀了这碗狗粮！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

186F

我突然好同情那个Alpha

187F

我也是，我同情他就和我同情那个亲了自己心仪的Omega还被Omega不当回事的“好想吃猪排饭”一样(´-灬- )

188F

这年头，Alpha都混得这么惨的吗Σ(⊙▽⊙

189F

我是说为什么楼主讲的情景让我似曾相似呢，原来是在“好想吃猪排饭”那里见过哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

190F

对对对，一说我也想起来了，我记得当时我看到这里都要笑死了，那个Omega也太迟钝了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

191F

就是啊，一般亲了就直接代表暗示了嘛！楼主也跟那个Omega一样，好迟钝哦(›´ω`‹ )

192F 楼主

诶？是这样吗？但是除了这个以外，我没感觉到我们之间有什么特别的……

193F

……感觉楼主过于迟钝，不知该说什么才好(›´ω`‹ )

194F

+1

195F

+2

196F

+3

197F

(›´ω`‹ )

198F

那楼主继续说吧，我们听完了整个故事再具体分析(›´ω`‹ )

199F

我就说，这年头怎么可能有睡不到A的O，只有不用心的O！

200F

不是我说，楼主要是用点心，还用得着发这贴子吗，早就把人睡到了啊(›´ω`‹ )

201F

楼主赶紧说，吃完你这里的狗粮我要睡觉去了[○･｀Д´･ ○]

202F

说好的求助贴呢，怎么变成撒狗粮贴了？？

203F 楼主

差不多就是那次比赛以后，我们关系又近了些。

然后某次比赛的时候他有事不得不先回家一趟，很放心不下我，我还信誓旦旦地告诉他不用担心，我自己一个人也完全没问题。结果我根本是离不开他，那次比赛发挥的很不好，整个人都不在状态，就特别想他。

因为我心里一直有个打算，我想等到比赛结束后就直接退役，这样他也不用继续当我的教练耽误了自己的运动员生涯。我想着这是我最后的比赛了，在决赛前夕存了私心买了一对戒指，同时也是希望这副对戒能够保佑我比赛顺利，我还打算将它当做我今后人生路上的护身符，一辈子也不取下来。

我们在教堂前交换了戒指，将戒指分别戴在了对方右手的无名指上，然后一起祈祷第二天比赛的顺利。

在决赛开始前，我告诉他自己想要退役的打算，并且说了想要结束我们之间这段关系的话。出乎我意料的，他什么话也没有说，突然就哭了起来。

我还是第一次见到他哭，心里很意外，忍不住想着这个人就连哭泣的样子也这么好看。同时我也有些不理解，他为什么要哭呢。

他告诉我他是在生气，觉得我真是一个自说自话的人。

我没什么好反驳的，我们两个对于我退役与否的想法不同，一时间也争不出什么结果，最后决定等决赛结束以后再继续这个话题。

虽然是说了要拿金牌的话，但最后我只拿到了银牌，不过这也已经是我目前为止最好的成绩了。我知道自己不该贪心，但还是很不甘，于是对他说出了让他继续当我教练的话。

之后我就转移了训练场地，并在他的邀请下住进了他家里。然而同样是住在一起，在我家和在他家的感觉完全不一样，我开始控制不住的贪心起来，很想要他的全部，很想告诉他我的心意，又觉得自己已经从他那里索取了很多东西了，不能再贪心了。

而且我也很怕，一旦将这份心意告诉他的话，他会拒绝我，那我一定也没脸在待在他的身边了。

204F

等等，这信息量有点大，让我捋一会Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

205F

这对戒都戴上了你居然还是暗恋？？？

206F

？？？我就纳了闷了，这结婚戒指都戴上了，楼主为啥还没被睡？？？

207F

还在教堂前交换的戒指，四舍五入等于结婚了╮(╯▽╰)╭

208F

还护身符呢，你确定你不是求婚？？？

209F

护身符你骗谁呢你，在俄罗斯，右手无名指上戴的戒指就是婚戒啊！！！

210F

？！！！Σ(⊙▽⊙

211F

那这不就是默认了和楼主的关系吗！！！

212F

我能理解他了，前脚才刚刚在教堂前交换了戒指，默认了自己被求婚，后脚就要被分手，这是我我也要气哭了……

213F

对楼主暗恋的Alpha深表同情

214F

所以简单一点就是，决赛前楼主买了对戒在教堂前和Alpha交换了戒指，Alpha默认自己被求婚并且答应了楼主，然后第二天被楼主提“分手”气哭了。等到决赛后楼主和Alpha又和好了，但是之前的求婚无效了，两个人恢复到了暗恋对方的状态，并且楼主搬到了Alpha的家里和对方一起生活。

我总结的对吗？

215F

楼上总结到位

216F

这么一看，那个Alpha好惨的……

217F

你俩这都又是求婚又是同居的，为啥还没睡到一起？？？

218F

你怕个屁啊！！！你大胆的上啊！！！！告诉他你喜欢他啊！！！就你俩这样你跟我说他不喜欢你，我不信好吧！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

219F

等会等会，我吃狗粮吃噎住了Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

220F

他都邀请你住他家了，这你还犹豫什么！！睡他啊！！！

221F

靠靠靠！！全都安静！！听我说！！！你们就没觉得楼主的故事充满了好像在哪里见过的既视感吗！！！！

222F

有是有……但其实仔细想想这个区的暗恋贴都差不多是这个走向啊_(:з)∠)_

223F

我就知道不是我一个人有这种感觉！！！

224F

看到楼上提示我又重新回去看了一遍，然后我想起一个人来……

225F

靠！！！我也发现了！！

226F

什么什么，你们在说什么？？？(´?ω?`)

227F

说的是那个叫“好想吃猪排饭”的楼主吧，那个楼主也是一个Alpha，也有一个暗恋的Omega，具体指路↓↓↓

[情感天地>>八卦专区>>好想把那个Omega给睡了]

228F

哦哦，这个贴子，有点印象，我再进去看看

229F

靠！原来是这个！！我是说为什么前面楼主说的几件事既视感那么强烈！总觉得好像在哪里看过！

230F

噢，我沉迷在楼主这边，戳进去才发现那边楼主十分钟前更新了(๑˙o˙๑)

231F

他说要邀请那个Omega喝酒，蹲个后续看看能有什么进展吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

232F

他不是说那个Omega很容易喝醉，而且喝醉什么也不记得嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭

233F

这么巧啊，楼主也是个容易喝醉，喝醉以后还什么也不记得的Omega呢(๑´ڡ`๑)

234F

这么巧啊，那边楼主暗恋的对象是喜欢了自己十多年的粉丝，这边楼主暗恋的对象也是自己喜欢了十多年的偶像呢(๑´ڡ`๑)

235F

这么巧啊，那边楼主也是前一天收到了暗恋对象送给自己的戒指第二天就被提分手呢(๑´ڡ`๑)

236F

这么巧啊，那边楼主最开始也是出现在暗恋对象的家里说要当对方的老师呢(๑´ڡ`๑)

237F

这么巧啊，那边楼主也是亲了暗恋对象却没有被当一回事呢(๑´ڡ`๑)

238F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，这两个人居然会间隔一年的时间都跑来发贴哈哈哈o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

239F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑得好大声o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

240F

哈哈哈哈哈哈真的，两边说辞不太一样所以我都没注意到，现在一对比，楼主这边的马甲披得没有那边紧啊哈哈哈哈哈哈o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

241F

对啊，那边楼主说的是因为当了Omega的舞蹈老师所以借住在Omega家，对于大家调侃他们同居也没有反驳啊_(:з)∠)_

242F

完全没有提过还有楼主和他师弟对决这回事

243F

哈哈哈哈哈哈我刚刚对比两边的贴子，果然两边一对比就很明显是两边的当事人发的，笑死我了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

244F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的，历史总是惊人的相似——

这边楼主：他工作的样子实在太性感了，光是看着都快要怀孕了！

那边楼主：他跳舞的样子实在太色气了，光是看着都好想让他怀孕啊！

然后两边看热闹的知心网友：怀！！！

245F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我刚刚也爬到那里，再一对比这边楼主的叙述，真的笑趴我了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

246F

靠哈哈哈哈哈哈，这两个人怎么这么可爱哈哈哈哈哈哈

247F

虽然很好笑，但是我好酸呜呜呜呜，狗粮突然变成双份了(┙>∧<)┙へ┻┻

248F

不行了哈哈哈哈真的好好笑，楼主人呢，快点出来经历公开处刑o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

249F

哈哈哈哈哈哈快快快，楼主快点出来睡了他！！

250F

别了吧，就这发展，那肯定是楼主先被睡了

251F

哈哈哈哈哈哈他俩谁睡谁有差吗，睡就对了o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

252F

这要真是两个当事人这么巧遇上了，那楼主这会肯定不会出现啦，他刚刚被Alpha邀请喝酒去了嘛o(>ω<)o

253F

对哦，我都差点忘了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我好期待楼主回来看到那边贴子的样子

254F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好好笑，但是两边一起爬完了楼又觉得双向暗恋真的好甜哦！！（//▽//）

255F

看热闹不嫌事大！我先来@好想吃猪排饭

快来看你暗恋的Omega！！

256F

哈哈哈哈哈哈那我也来@好想吃猪排饭

你们俩怎么这么可爱啊哈哈哈哈哈哈

257F

@好想吃猪排饭

双向暗恋真的甜死了！！

258F

@好想吃猪排饭

我也好想要一个Omega和我双向暗恋啊！！！你们两个为什么要虐待单身狗！！！

259F

@好想吃猪排饭

快睡了他！！！

260F

哈哈哈哈哈哈，那我也来@好想吃猪排饭

261F

正好我今天通宵打游戏，我就一边打游戏一边蹲这里了(≧∇≦)ﾉ

262F

哈哈哈哈一起蹲(≧∇≦)ﾉ

263F

我不行了，我一会就要睡了，明天起床了再来！

264F

那我闲着没事，顺着两边的线索结合一下看看能不能把马甲扒下来吧๑乛◡乛๑

265F

去年扒过一次那边楼主的，不过没扒下来，这边的应该比较好扒(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

266F

直接扒一下去年有哪些现役运动员当了教练，再看看谁家里是开旅馆的，应该就很好扒了(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

267F

这样范围一下子缩小了好多，看来明天我应该能看一场好戏了๑乛◡乛๑

268F

再来缩小一下，当教练的那个是俄罗斯人๑乛◡乛๑

269F

嗯？去年当了教练的俄罗斯现役运动员，花滑帝王维克托·尼基弗洛夫不就是其中一个嘛？？Σ(⊙▽⊙

270F

……等会等会，我突然有了个大胆的想法，让我再顺着两边的贴子捋一下Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

271F

还有没有花滑迷在线啊，快来扒马甲啊！！

272F

唉，夜深了人好少_(:з)∠)_

273F

没有花滑迷在线吗，那我先顺着这个思路去扒一下_(:з)∠)_

274F

先来看看第二性别，哦，一个Alpha一个Beta，对不上啊_(:з)∠)_

275F

哎呀，Omega对外伪装成Beta太正常了！先不管这个继续看看别的能不能对上吧( ˘•ω•˘ )

276F

对啊，各个圈子里面这种假装是Beta实际是Omega的也不少见了，保护自己嘛╮(╯▽╰)╭

277F

噢，这个维克托·尼基弗洛夫的学生胜生勇利家里正好是开温泉旅馆的诶(*•̀ㅂ•́)و

278F

顺着去扒了一下胜生勇利的资料，明明白白的写着偶像是维克托·尼基弗洛夫，又对上一条了(*•̀ㅂ•́)و

279F

？？？！！！我我我！！！我是花滑迷！！！这两个人的CP粉那种！！！都闪开！！！让我说！！！

280F

哦哦哦出现了

281F

快快快，快说！！！(≧∇≦)ﾉ

282F

快啊！！我F5都按烂了！！！

283F

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我好激动！！我才刚刚爬完楼！！！我嗑到一对真的CP了！！！！让我冷静冷静慢慢说！！！

284F

快点！！！

285F

奶一口283楼的手速！！！

286F

呜呜呜呜我冷静不下来(´；ω；)

是这样的，两边的贴我都看过，只是看那边的时候没有往我CP身上想，毕竟你维把马甲裹的太紧了啊！！

然后刚刚爬这边的时候，除了楼主性别和我勇对不上，其他的都完美对上了啊啊啊啊我好激动！！最后看下来发现两个贴子是对称的更激动了啊啊啊啊！！！！我嗑到一对真的CP啊！！他们是真的！！！我死了！！！

287F

你先别死！！！你把话说清楚！！！

288F

所以那边的Alpha楼主和这边的Omega楼主就是这两个人吗？

289F

你快冷静冷静！！

290F

呜呜呜是的，一定就是他们两个了(´；ω；)

你们看前面，楼主说在Alpha正式成为他的教练之前，他和Alpha的师弟有过一次对决。这说的不就是“温泉 ON ICE”那次吗！链接在这里→[胜生勇利VS尤里·普利赛提！温泉 ON ICE！]

然后勇利家里确实是开温泉旅馆的，维克托当初突然跑到他家里的时候特别轰动，毕竟现代传奇突然就宣布休赛，要当一个日本选手的教练，实在太令人不可置信了。

291F

哇！这滑的也太好看了吧！！！

292F

两个人都滑的好棒！但是胜生勇利滑的好色气啊我好喜欢！！！(¯﹃¯)

293F

好想吃猪排饭：他跳舞的样子实在太色气，光是看着就好想让他怀孕啊

294F

是真的好色气啊(¯﹃¯)

295F

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我一想到这两个居然是双向暗恋我就控制不住我自己！！！

虽然很想和你们详细介绍一下这两个人不过我现在太激动了不是说这些的时候！具体指路这两个的百科简介！直接搜名字就好！

然后是两边贴子都提到过的那个KISS，呜呜呜呜是在中国站上全球直播的那一吻啊，就是这一吻，让我直接义无反顾的跳了这对CP的坑！！原视频连接在这里→[2016花样滑冰大奖赛系列中国站-男单自由滑-日本选手胜生勇利《YURI ON ICE》]

求求你们看到最后！维克托一个飞扑当着全球观众的面亲了勇利啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

296F

这个摸头杀太可爱了！！！

297F

呜呜呜滑的好好看，音乐好好听！！

298F

最后摔了一下，好可惜_(:з)∠)_

299F

但是看评论说这个难度很高的，又是放在最后_(:з)∠)_

300F

不是很懂这些规则，反正很好看就是了！！

301F

我去！！！这个KISS！！！这俩不是双向暗恋我把腿毛扒光光！！

302F

摔的那一下真的难度超高的！还是放在节目最后体力几乎消耗殆尽的情况下，而且最后也被认定为成功了！

这都不是重点！！重点是那个吻啊！！！说实话，我们CP粉扬眉吐气也是从这个吻开始的啊！！！！

呜呜呜然后是那个戒指，原来是在教堂前交换的吗！！呜呜呜呜呜呜我激动的都要哭了(*꒦ິ⌓꒦ີ)

关于戒指我们这些粉丝也没有别的情报，只知道是对他们两个来说很有意义的戒指，一直到现在都是CP粉眼中一颗超大的官方糖啊！！！！不过勇利的好友披集·朱拉暖选手蹭发过一条动态，内容是祝福自己的好友（也就是勇利）和维克托订婚，希望勇利早日拿到金牌，这样两个人就能结婚了。

虽然后面勇利辟谣说没有这回事，让披集不要再乱开玩笑，但我们还是觉得好甜呜呜呜呜

给你们看看截图

[截图.jpg][截图.jpg]

303F

哈哈哈哈哈哈，那这不就全都对上了，两边一起掉马了！

304F

诶，天怎么还不亮啊，我好想知道这两个人发现他们其实是互相喜欢时的反应哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

305F

哈哈哈哈哈哈坐等

306F

喜闻乐见掉马甲呀«٩(*´ ꒳ `*)۶»

307F

靠，这两个人也太般配了！正好趁着天亮之前我去补补课( •̀∀•́ )

308F

我也去找点狗粮吃( •̀∀•́ )

309F

来啊！和我一起嗑CP啊！！！

救命我好激动好激动好激动，天快点亮啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

310F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这个贴什么神发展，笑死我了

311F

CP粉前来报道！！！！

312F

清早福利！！！高举我维勇大旗！！！！

313F

啊啊啊啊啊啊我好激动！！！我嗑到一对真的CP！！！！

314F

天都亮了这俩怎么还没醒！！！

315F

快去看隔壁！！！！维克托更新啦！！！！

316F

等等他怎么还有空更新，他都没来这边看一眼吗？？？(*゜ロ゜)ノ

317F

对啊，怎么还有心思更新，赶紧过来看一眼啊！！！！

318F

刚刚看了内容回来，虽然觉得很理解他的心情，但是还是好好笑，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

319F

哈哈哈哈哈哈他把楼主灌醉了，然后楼主抱着他一个劲撒娇，他没控制住又亲了楼主还表白了，然后楼主答应的好好的，一早醒来给忘光了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

320F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太惨了

321F

酒后失忆勇上线啊，我勇早说过他酒品不太好的(๑´灬`๑)

322F

快点让他过来这边看一眼啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

323F

@好想吃猪排饭

别难过！快来看，这里有一份超大的惊喜等着你！！

324F

哈哈哈哈哈哈，快过来看一眼啊！

@好想吃猪排饭

325F

等会等会，那边贴子怎么没有人艾特一下楼主过去？？

326F

哦哦，光在这边艾特了，把那边忘了_(:з)∠)_

327F

CP粉不能忍啊！！！我去艾特！！

328F

呜呜呜维克托都醒了，勇利怎么还没醒！！急死我了ε٩(๑> 灬 <๑)۶з

329F

我一秒都等不下去了啊啊啊！！！

330F

@好想吃猪排饭

快点去把你的Omega叫起来！！！

……

一直到今天的训练结束，回到家又冲了个澡洗去一身汗水，勇利才有空去看看自己昨天发的贴子。

他昨天原本还想继续说一说自从搬到圣彼得堡和维克托同住一个屋檐下以后，自己就愈发难以抑制住的心情。可能因为在长谷津的时候还有家里人在，所以他对于和维克托住在一起没有什么特别的概念，然而到了对方的故乡还住在人家里，每天朝夕相处，这让勇利意识到有什么比起之前更加不同了。

看着自己贴子里不断有人猜测说他和维克托两个人是互相暗恋，他心里其实忍不住泛起一丝期待。不过在他还想继续说点其他东西的时候，维克托突然敲着他的门邀请他出去喝酒。

斯拉夫人骨子里热爱着酒精，勇利对于自己喜欢的人所发出的邀请也不想拒绝，何况这种两人独处仿佛约会一般的相处方式他也十分期待，因此并没有拒绝。

他酒量不好，依稀只记得最后是被维克托搀扶着走出酒吧的，好在醉酒没有影响到今天的训练，自己似乎也没有在醉酒的时候做出点什么丢人的事。

勇利想着叹了口气，暗自思索着，下次如果维克托还邀请他喝酒的话，要不要还是拒绝呢。

他一边想着一边登录了论坛，这才发现自己贴子的回复数量惊人，还收到了将近百来条艾特。由于贴子回复过多，他先看了看艾特自己的那些消息，注意到这些艾特全都来自同一个贴子，于是好奇地点进去看。

他越看越觉得有种莫名的熟悉感，渐渐地他意识到这是维克托的发的贴子，而他就是对方口中暗恋的Omega。他的心脏不可抑制的怦怦直跳起来，他看到原来昨天自己醉酒后抱着维克托赖在对方怀里不肯出来，被人吻了不说，还错过了对方的告白——这让他的脸都快要烧起来了。

他滑动鼠标继续往下，意外的看到了那些艾特自己的楼层，心里有些奇怪，这些网友为什么要在维克托这个差不多一年前发布的贴子里面艾特自己呢？

勇利快速的浏览着那些回复，注意到里面一些用词，他的心里有一股不好的预感，连忙去看自己贴子里的回复，果然看着看着就看到了那些艾特了维克托马甲账号的回复。这些艾特还不止一个，比起他收到的那些艾特还要多呢。

——完了完了，这个贴子可不能让维克托看到，不然他该没脸再面对维克托了！

这么想着，勇利连忙就要去删贴，偏偏这时他的房间门被推开了，维克托端着水杯走了进来。

勇利来不及删贴，下意识的想要将笔记本盖上，又觉得这样做的话太过刻意，干脆赶紧将浏览器最小化，心里默默祈祷着维克托还没来得及看到自己的贴子。

于是维克托走到勇利身旁的时候，就见自己的学生正欣赏着自己电脑的桌面——自己十六岁时还未剪去一头长发的照片。

“关于今天你的跳跃，有几个地方我想和你说一下。”维克托扬起自己手中的U盘朝着勇利笑了笑，以眼神示意后将U盘插到了勇利的笔记本上。

勇利松开鼠标往旁边挪了挪，将位置让给对方，细心地听着教练纠正与指导。只是偶尔转过头去看向对方的时候，扑通扑通的心跳根本无法平静，反而愈演愈烈，让他觉得自己脸上的温度都快要失控了。

他在心里祈祷着维克托可千万别一个手滑把浏览器给点开了，又盼着人赶紧说完了离开，好让他去把自己发的那个贴子删掉。

好不容易熬到维克托讲解完了短短十分钟的视频，维克托拔出U盘却没有起身，而是侧着头朝着勇利笑了笑，提议道：“明天是休息日呢，勇利如果没有其他安排的话，我们一起逛街看电影去吧？”

“啊？嗯、嗯，好。”勇利满脑子都在想着自己在贴子里说的那些话，以及维克托原来也暗恋着自己，这两件事占据了他的脑海，让他整个人的思绪都混乱了起来。

他的状态实在太明显，维克托见他心不在焉的，有些担忧的凑近了，用自己的额头抵着他的，没感觉到发烫的温度松了口气。

“怎么了吗，是不是哪里不舒服？”维克托揉了揉他的发，如此问道。

“不不不，没有，我什么事也没有！”勇利不自觉的往后躲了躲，连连摆手否认，见对方仍有些不放心的样子，信口胡掐道：“我就是在想，明天去看什么电影好呢，最近忙着训练，也不知道都有哪些电影上映了呢。”

“这么一说，我也不知道呢。”说着，维克托动了动鼠标准备打开浏览器，“不如现在来查一查好了。”

勇利眼睁睁地看着鼠标指针移向最小化的浏览器窗口，魂儿都要给吓没了，只觉得自己这颗心都提到了嗓子眼。

他一脸惊恐的样子实在很好笑，看在维克托眼里又觉得可爱极了。

桌面上的鼠标指针停在了最小化的浏览器窗口上，维克托却并没有点开，像是突然想起什么似的，他转过头看向勇利，一脸认真地说：“不过在那之前，有件事我想和勇利确认一下。”

勇利一颗心七上八下的，注意力都在那个鼠标指针上，没有注意到自己教练眼中满含的笑意，下意识地应道：“什、什么事？”

“听说你想睡我？”维克托凑近他，指尖在那双自己肖想已久的唇上轻轻揉按，低声笑道，“这么巧，我也想睡你。”

勇利先是被这道过于低沉磁性的性感音调给迷了一下，这才反应过来对方都说了什么。他望着近在咫尺的英俊脸庞，嘴里发出一个音节：“诶？”

“勇利好过分呢，明明喜欢我却一直藏着不告诉我，又总是不自觉地撩拨着我。”维克托不满地说着，“害得我一直不知该如何是好，你说，你是不是很过分，嗯？”

他靠的太近，勇利的心脏怦怦直跳，不自觉地往后躲。而银发的Alpha跟着欺身靠近，勇利身后没有什么阻挡物，身体失衡后直直地躺在了床上。

维克托一点也没自觉地跟着压了上去，霸道地问：“我们现在来商量一下，你是想先被我睡了再标记呢，还是先标记了再睡？”

勇利被他直白的话语撩地满脸通红，脑子里后知后觉地想着，原来自己那个贴子已经被发现了，自己的心意也已经被知道了！

维克托没有给他反应的时间，又自顾自地说道：“又或者，你想一边被我标记一边睡？”

“等、等等……”勇利双手抵在对方的胸膛上，试图将人推开，“一、一定要……吗？”

“当然，勇利明明也喜欢我，却让我等了这么久。”维克托轻而易举的拉开他的手，对着那张红彤彤地脸蛋低下了头，如愿以偿地吻在那双昨天他刚刚吻过的唇上。

“即使勇利哭着求饶，我也不会放过你的哦，这是惩罚。”他在换气的间隙如此说道，“当然，也是我对勇利的爱哦。”

被擅自决定要惩罚的青年呜咽着抗议，却被人吻地说不出口一句抗议的话。

1547F

天都黑了，我妈都催我睡觉了，这俩人呢？？？！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

1548F

我F5都要按烂了，我CP怎么还没出现！！！(╥╯^╰╥)

1549F

我有一个大胆的想法，这俩人是不是已经说开了啊(●′ω`●)

1550F

肯定是没羞没躁的互相睡去了(●′ω`●)

1551F

急死我了急死我了

1552F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我光是想一想这两个人看到对方贴子时那种又惊又喜的感觉就好想笑啊哈哈哈哈

1553F

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的，一提到这个我就觉得好好笑o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

1554F

所以这两个人什么时候回来啊(●′ω`●)

1555F 楼主

哇哦，我都不知道原来我喜欢的人也在暗恋我(*´ෆ ⁾⁾⁾)

谢谢大家的提醒让我不用再继续等待~

我的心愿也实现啦！

[戴着戒指交握在一起的手的照片.jpg]

1556F

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！我CP是真的！！！！！！

1557F

妈妈！！！！！！我嗑到真的CP了！！！！！

1558F

等等！！这是维皇惯用的颜文字！！！这个语气也是维皇无误！！！！！啊！！！！我给大家表演一个原地升天！！！！

1559F

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！合体了！！！！！！

1560F

干了这碗狗粮！！！！

1561F

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我激动地下楼跑圈！！！！！！！！！！

1562F

求求你们快点结婚！！！！！！！！！

1563F

求求你们快点结婚！！！！！！！！！

1564F

求求你们快点结婚！！！！！！！！！

……

-END-


End file.
